The Ferris Wheel Chronicles
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: MUAHHAHAHAHAA, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! LOL. Amanda here and I wrote a short fluffy one-shot taken place at a festival in Roscoe, look at the name, vwala! You know what the story is going to turn out as! Please review! THANKS MUCH!


**The Ferris Wheel Chronicles**

** Radio Free Roscoe Long One-Shot **

**Written By: Amanda**  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering..." Robbie McGrath as Question Mark started. "Why is there never anything to do in lonely Roscoe?"  
  
"Well it could be the fact that we are about 20 miles away from any civilazation other than this little town" Ray Brennen said as Pronto.  
  
"Ah, but a civilazation as small as ours does have it's perks, I mean, we know more people, in fact everybody techinically knows everybody" Travis Strong said as Smog.  
  
"And there is something to do this weekend" Lily Randall as Shady Lane began, as the three other boys looked on in confusion. "Yes, this weeked, lonely little Roscoe has a carnival coming to it's main park." She said as she brought a fliar out of her backpack.  
  
"Finally, Roscoe isn't as boring as I thought it would be!" Pronto jokingly began.  
  
"And this next song by Sugarcult isn't boring either" Shady Lane said as Smog switched a switch and the sweet tune of "Memory" by Sugarcult played in their ears.  
  
"So are any of you guys going to the carnival?" Lily asked the rest of her gang.  
  
"I would, but stupid family decides to go out of town, to see Aunt Gladys" Ray said, while flashing a smile that said 'going to have so much fun, I mite die. No wait, no fun at all, and I'm still going to DIE'.  
  
"I can't either, grounded for telling my mom to 'wait a minute' too many minutes..." Robbie said glancing at the clock, "Oh no, it's 4:50, I have to get home, see you later guys" Robbie said as he left the underground.  
  
"Ha, what about you Travis, forced to stay home with Rachel?" Lily asked Travis right as the song was coming to an end.  
  
"Nope, I get out this weekend, let's meet there around noon, sound ok?"  
  
"Sure, it's going to be fun" Lily said smiling as the song ended. Ray kept glaring at Lily and Travis, he knew something was going to happen at this carnival...something that would take Lily away from him forever.  
  
"Well that's it for the sweet tunes of Radio Free Roscoe, for today, tune in next Monday, and our own Shady Lane and Smog will have a detailed account of the carnival." Ray said sweetly while not letting his glare from Lily decrease.  
  
"This is Radio Free Roscoe signing off" Shady Lane spoke into her mic as she took her headphones off. "I have to get home, but Travis tomorrow at noon right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to it"  
  
"Me too!" Lily said doing her little squeal she does when she gets excited. Lily exited as Ray approached Travis.  
  
"Look Swami, you touch her, you kiss her, you ANYTHING her, you will die, hear that Swami!" Ray said has he evily stared Travis in the eye.  
  
"Ray, you aren't the only one who has feelings for Lily, and if you are never ever going to tell her, then I'm going for it." Travis said while he took Ray's hand off his shoulder and left.  
  
"Ahhh, Ray Stanley Brennen, you missed your shot again" Ray said to himself outloud. "Damn Family, if it weren't for them, I would go after Lily and tell her how I felt,damn Travis is going to get her." Ray spoke out and left with serious regrets.  
  
The next day we find Lily, in her room fixing her hair in a high ponytail, and fixing her black tanktop with a skull in the middle. She walked to the other side of her room, sat down on her bed and tied her tennis shoes. Then, she walked her stairs down to the first-floor. She thought silently "One last mirror check". She glanced in the mirror, hair was fine, shirt was fine, her dark denim jeans were fine, she was ready to go.  
  
Over at Travis' he was fretting too. He had on a pair of tan khakis with a black t-shirt and a white button-up shirt unbuttoned on top, he grabbed his usual converse, and said a short "Be back later" to his parents, wherever they were. He headed towards the park.  
  
"12 pm, exactly" Lily thought as she waited by the Ferris Wheel. She soon saw a light haired boy looking quite lost and ran behind him. She put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Lily said in a deep voice.  
  
"Could it be... Lily?"  
  
"Ha, you guessed!" Lily said as Travis turned around.  
  
"So you ready?"  
  
"Yea, I don't go to carnivals much" Travis began as a 3-year-old ran in front of him causing him to trip. "And that would be why." He said as Lily extended her hand out for him to grab while standing.  
  
"So where to first, Mr. Grace?"

"HEY, you can't blame me, blame that kid" Travis said, trying to defend his pride. "You want to go on the Ferris Wheel Lil?" Travis said while changing subjects.  
  
"Yea! Come on" Lily said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Ferris Wheel. Once they were seated, the ride began, stopping ever once and a while to let people on and to let others off.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize how high it is up here" Lily said in a quiet voice. Travis glanced over at her.  
  
"You aren't scared are you?"  
  
"No, no of course not" Lily said without moving at all. Travis leaned forward and made the seat rock just a bit.  
  
"TRAVIS!!!" she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to the seat. "Please don't do that!!"  
  
"I thought you weren't scared?" Travis said to her.  
  
"I lied, I am a lot" Lily said while holding a death grip to the seat. The ride stopped at the very top, and Lily stared at Travis.  
  
"Why aren't you scared? I mean we are dangling 50 feet in the air, in a metal contraption, that could break any second and have us plunging toward earth and you are just calm and mellow."  
  
"I have no reason to be scared, and... neither do you" Travis said as he slipped his hand in with Lily's.  
  
"Travis... what's this for?" She said holding up the two hands entwined in each others.  
  
"The same thing as this..." Travis said as he leaned in and his lips touched Lily's. Lily's scared and frightenedness died out completely. When their lips released, and Travis' hand was removed from the back of Lily's neck, their fingers were entwined again. Lily's head was lightly resting on Travis' shoulder, and Travis had his other arm around Lily holding her close.  
  
"Are you still scared Lily?" Travis asked Lily with a small grin on his face.  
  
"No, no I'm not" Lily said as she rested her head back on his shoulder, and the ride continued...  
  
The End.  
  
**_A/N: Yes, I know that it was kinda sucky, but ever since my friend Amy and I went to the carnival I have had this idea about having T/L hoook up on the Ferris Wheel, I think it was b/c Amy and I were victims of that... NOT US!!... people in front of us making out, not pleasant, unless you're a fricken pervert.... LOL, please read LIS, I have updated finally, and I haven't died! YAY!  
  
Much Love, _**

**_Amanda_**


End file.
